User blog:72e/Starting Midspeed PVP From Zero - Issue 1
Comprehensive guide to midspeed teams, must-reads '' Current as of 2017.7.27. Translated by 72e. Has a second issue. ---- __TOC__ ---- Arena Formation Types The current Arena environment has relative variety, and is different from the previous meta where getting first speed has guaranteed advatange, the current meta of Arena focusses more on the formation's overall quality, such as Mitama quality, cardpool depth, and strategy. It's not completely a mixed bag, the general Arena formations can be split into 3 types: High Speed formations, Midspeed formations, and Low Speed formations. Of course, the difference is not all that clear, faced with the same formation, some would consider it to be high speed, others midspeed, this is not important. Using the Shikigami and Mitama available to decide what kind of formation you want to play is up to you. I will be going over the differences between these types, and classical examples. High Speed The aim of High Speed formations is for opponents to not be able to make useful moves on their turn, or killing a core before their turn. Generally, for the sake of being successful offensively, they make a lot of sacrifices in terms of defense, a fairly rigid formation. In other words, once initiative fails, letting opponent use a crucial skill. Likelihood of losing is high. Battles between High Speed formations is in getting first speed, whoever gets it wins. Representative formations are double pull double attack, double pull Hei/kawa, double pull Han/kawa, double pull Han/yuki, Enma double pull Arakawa, sleepkilling, single pull Han/you etc. Midspeed Midspeed, unlike high speed，balances attack and defense. For instance, high speed puller may be one-track speed, but mid speed are usually maneki resist. Mid speed builds often include a hangonkou user and a healer, the former to break opponent rhythm, and the latter to ensure long-term attrition. Midspeed civil wars are mostly about gaining the initiatie on the battle field: those who get it can attack relentlessly, but one mistake may lead to losing the initiative and a turn of tables Midspeed DPS Shikigami focus on multi-usage and survivability, like Shishio，Ootengu，Higanbana，Kingyohime，Shutendouji, and Itsumade Representatives include double pull Shuten ebisu heiyou，shishio ootengu Higanbana，single pull ame onna hououka，single pull hannya heiyou shuten，and reverse control builds。 Low Speed Low Speed, unlike mid speed, gives up attack becoming pure wars of attrition。using the properties of Kyuuketsuhime and Higanbana's attack to surprise the inattentive opponent with shikigami losses. Low speed often revolve around shouzu，without pullers。DPS often include inugami，Kyuuketsuhime，Higanbana and others who can attack out of their turn。Low Speed civil wars are just trading blows, seeing which side falters first。 Representative builds include Kyuuketsuhime Shouzu，4 protecting Higanbana, etc. I am writing this Midspeed guide because my own strategy is Midspeed. The good thing about this comp is that it often has the initiative, and has a degree of flexibility and room for error, of course, it's not suited for everyone, hope that everyone can choose their style based on their Mitama and Shikigami and not just following fads. ---- Creating a Midspeed Formation Midspeed formations as one of the three formations is the one that is most reliant on Shikigami training level, a decent Midspeed formation, facing any Low Speed formation, can oppress them, and facing any High Speed formation, will be able to target the formation's weakness, switching from passive to active. The following sections will describe shikigami making up Midspeed formations, the must-have Shikigami are Midspeed needed, if you don't have them, then your Midspeed formation is incomplete, in other words, when facing a lot of formations you will have no way to combat them. Optional Shikigami are beneficial additions to the Midspeed meta, when facing many formations, they may be used to incredible effect. Necessary Shikigami # '''Kamaitachi' #: Kamaitachi belongs to the Midspeed formation's absolute core, without Kamaitachi, 90% of Midspeed formations are impossible, Youkinshi can only replace Kamaitachi in a few instances. A puller-less Midspeed formation has no pressure, because all active skills will pay off less, and is very not recommended. #; Mitama #: Maneki Neko #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, resist, health/defense #: Midspeed formations' Kamaitachi has only 1 Mitama choice, Maneki resist. Considering how Midspeed formations often do not have fire, Maneki-less Kamaitachi cannot place pressure on opponents, and resist-less Kamaitachi have no defensive purpose. # Ame Onna #: Despite getting axed, Ame Onna is still a counter to High Speed formations. This is because High Speed formations often have strong attackers, and letting them move twice guarantees a dead unit. When facing High Speed formations, first turn tempo is very important. This also created a countercontrol meta, and Ame Onna is irreplaceable in it. As for mid vs mid, or mid vs low speed, Ame Onna can be replaced by other Shikigami. #; Mitama #: Gyokuju, Maneki, Jizou, Kagamihime, Teikon #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, resist, health/defense #: Don't go Hangonkou, because it'll get rid of Heiyou Hangonkou's effect, and don't go Shami, it will mess up speeds. Many people will have questions regarding Ame Onna's resist and speed. If you're playing a Midspeed formation, then remember: Ame Onna is always second speed. Under this condition stack as much resist possible. In reality, considering overall strength, you attack Shikigami and control Shikigami cannot be too slow, this means your Ame Onna cannot be too slow. Some Ame Onna have Hangonkou, and stack ridiculous resist, that's for Low Speed formations. # Ootengu #: After his passive's strengthening, it means that even when using Himemi, Moryou Mitama, Ootengu has excellent attack and shield-breaking capability. As for defense, Ootengu can be immune to control, since Ame Onna's axed, this means higher room for error. And is also a countercontrol formation core, against High Speed formations he is the premier attack Shikigami. #; Mitama #: Himemi, Hari Onna, Miyou, Moryou #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, attack, crit/crit damage #: I personally use speed/attack/crit Hari Onna to quickly end battles. Since Ootengu has a 4-stage AOE attack, this advantage is a double-edged sword, while raising Mitama effects, it's also easier to trigger some counter effects, like the divine dragon. Once countercontrol formation's counter succeeds, battle must be quickly won, because your single pull control/double pull can easily cause issues, especially when using Heiyou control, double Kamaitachi might get lucky. Hari Onna Tengu can be your safety net, and leave less chances to retaliate. As for Himemi Tengu, although not as stable against High Speed formations compared to Hari Onna, it's very useful against Low Speed formations, i.e. double pull Hannya Tengu, of course, it's afraid of Hamaguri. # Heiyou #: Heiyou and Kamaitachi are all-rounder Shikigami, useful for attack and defense, his control effect is good, and saves fire. Whether against Midspeed, or Low Speed formations, he has good performance. When facing a unfamiliar foe, choosing Heiyou is a safe tact. #; Mitama #: Hangonkou #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, accuracy, health/defense #: Hangonkou, despite the axe, is still the only mitama for Heiyou. The axe causes Heiyou's offensive capabilities to drop. But he is still irreplaceable for defense. Hangonkou Heiyou is a important method to counter rainfire. Maybe you think Heiyou's taunt will be countered by Ame Onna, and be unable to combat rainfire. This will be discussed later. #: PS: Heiyou's axe has wasted his use against High Speed, but Midspeed formations still need a AOE control, I suggest Yumekui. Against Low Speed formations, with a resist Shouzu, Yumekui's effect might not be good, then use Yamawaro or Hououka. '' #: ''Train Heiyou for the compensation. '' # '''Hannya' #:Hannya is a offensive Shikigami, used against Low Speed formations. The threat to Low Speed formations is that he is irreplaceable (i.e. versus Higanbana). Once sente Han/you succeeds, gote find it tough to recover. But he's not well suited defensively, and usually is not used against Mid/High Speed formations. #; Mitama #: Maneki, Moryou, Himemi, Miyou #: 2+2+2 ok too #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, accuracy, health/defense #: Regarding Hari Onna, since Hari Onna Hannya won't have accuracy effect and Hari Onna effect needs crit, accuracy will be hard to stack, he'll be crispy, and a weakpoint for the formation, if sealing fails, Kyuuketsuhime can oneshot him, so this is not recommended. There's also Sou Hannya, but this is a Midspeed guide, and Sou Hannya belongs to Low Speed meta, and needs Shouzu, and will not be discussed. # Kaguyahime #: Kaguyahime is also irreplaceable against High Speed formations. Kaguyahime is most suited for Hamaguri, which is important against High Speed formations. She is also a countercontrol core, because: 1) Her realm's 25% defense combined with Hamaguri prevents getting oneshot 2) Gives you enough onibi to begin your counterattack #; Mitama #: Hamaguri #; 2/4/6 Slots - health, health, crit/crit damage #: Some think Kaguyahime can use Karei, again, this is a Midspeed guide, Karei/Maneki Neko Kaguyahime belongs to High Speed teams, and will not be discussed. Between Hamaguri and Teikon, Hamaguri is better than Teikon. This is because Teikon can't trigger under control, and even if not, it's only 50% chance, and is unstable. Further, Hamaguri can oppose first turn Higanbana's control and attack, while Teikon can't. # Ebisu #: Ebisu is a Midspeed core Shikigami. Against High Speed formations, Ebisu might not be useful, but against Midspeed or Low Speed formations, Ebisu's fire capabilities will become evident. If sure you're not going against High Speed formations, just use Ebisu. #; Mitama #: Gyokuju, Maneki, Kagamihime, Shami, Teikon #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, health, health #: In Midspeed formations, Ebisu needs to be High Speed, hopefully faster than opponent's control Shikigami, and be 2-3 speed. There are reasons for doing this, Ebisu's flag's speed is the same as Ebisu's, if its speed is faster than control, there is chance of dispelling controlled Shikigami, and allowing countercontrol. Also, Ebisu being faster than control Shikigami means that before control Shikigami moves, Onibi bar can progress extra, lowering chance of not being able to use skill due to onibi shortage. It's a small detail, but Midspeed formations often don't bring lighter/Kaguyahime. ---- Optional Shikigami The Shikigami earlier are basic Midspeed formation choices, lacking any of them means your Midspeed formation is incomplete, and when facing certain formations will be clearly helpless. But having all of them won't be enough. The Arena meta is complex. To climb, you must not only understand the opponent's formation, and answer it, you must also conceal your own intent as not to be countered. The below Shikigami will accomplish those. Raising them well means a helpful addition to the midspeed formation. # Second Kamaitachi #: Having two Maneki resist Kamaitachi is a standard to judge if your Midspeed formation has truly achieved maturity, with Midspeed infighting, having double Kamaitachi has clear advantages. Two resist Kamaitachi increases chances of escaping control, also, two Maneki Kamaitachi places immense pressure in terms of offense or defense. #; Mitama #: Maneki Neko #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, resist, health/defense #: For Midspeed formations, a second Kamaitachi can be second speed Kamaitachi, or last speed Kamaitachi. Last speed is more recommended. That's because, last speed Kamaitachi means more resist can be stacked. Also, last speed Kamaitachi can pull the whole team, and then meet up with first speed Kamaitachi. This is will be discussed later. # Shutendouji/Itsumade #: These two shikigami are similar, using normal attack for multi-stage attack. Since they're not afraid of Heiyou, they suit fireless double Kamaitachi. Is excellent against Midspeed or Low Speed formations. #; Mitama #: Himemidoki #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, attack/health, attack/crit/crit damage #: Itsumade and Shutendouji in Midspeed teams can only use Himemi. Himemi is about the strongest against low Speed formations. Since Low Speed formations' Ame Onna have ridiculous resist and low speed, push effects will be better than control. Pushing a second speed Ame Onna to last speed means her dispel will be useless. Then you can use puller and repeat. Another example would be that in Low Speed formations, Shouzu could have 160-180 resist, so Heiyou's control rate is bad, but as long as you push Ame Onna, it's a matter of time until link breaks. # Komatsumaru #: Komatsumaru amongst the 3 transform Shikigami is most suited for Midspeed. When attacking, she ignores Ame Onna and can control key Shikigami (like Higanbana). When defending, passive means effective counter against rainfire, Ootengu, and other AOE control Shikigami. She's very flexible, but the flaws are evident as well: inefficient, and control is unstable and might trigger counter, as well as being weak to pullers. #: Komatsumaru's stability is due to 42% base accuracy needing 138% accuracy to seal 0 resist units, but in reality, due to Kamaitachi or Kaguyahime, you actually need 185% accuracy to be stable. This is unrealistic, not to mention, Higanbana's own Mitama probably adds 10-20 resist, each control attempt is super shaky. #: Also, Komatsumaru's control is basically single target. If there's no other Shikigami to patch things, there's no preventing Kamaitachi from moving. In many cases, Komatsumaru moves while the Shikigami is middle of action bar, but Kamaitachi just pulls to the end. Then transform becomes points, and is inferior to Hannya, the latter can be dispelled by Ame Onna, but he has 2 turns, and Ame Onna is RNG. #; Mitama #: Hangonkou, Maneki Neko, Himemi #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, accuracy, health/defense #: Of these, Hangonkou is for defense, mainly used against rainfire/Hannya formations, disregarding resist, just Komatsumaru's passive+Hangonkou means 50% chance for countercontrol. Maneki is more for attack, against Low Speed formations. Use your own mitama available. If not lacking fire, Himemi can be used too. # Hako no Shoujo #: Hako no Shoujo can make shields outside of turn (excluding Shinju Skaura), and with health, health, crit Mitama, shield shield is thick. This, this makes her a useful addition. More, Hako no Shoujo, unlike Sakura, even when controlled (except transform, seal), passive skill still works. Further, active skill is also effective defense. #: This Shikigami is especially useful against Ootengu, Yuki Onna, who are reliant on Mitama effects. Unlike Ebisu, she doesn't take up a spot for summon, she works well with Kingyohime. Also, she can protect Shishio. Since Shishio's passive means he loses Hamaguri shield before opponent attacks. #; Mitama #: Hamaguri, Teikon, Shami #; 2/4/6 Slots - health, health, crit/crit damage #: Since Hako no Shoujo is Low Speed, Maneki is not much use, since passive gives shield, Gyokuju, Hangonkou, Kagamihime won't be really good either, making her choices limited. Hako no Shoujo can't replace a countercontrol formation's Kaguyahime. Since countercontrol formations require Onibi, dispel+break shield+taunt=7-8 Onibi. Without Kaguyahime, even if using Karei to guarantee first turn Onibi, you can't control them all the way. # Kingyohime #: A often overlooked Shikigami would be Kingyohime. Kingyohime has attack capabilities outside of turn, a High Speed Shikigami. Kingyohime is also the only shikigami to not fear Hannya. This means Kingyohime, against Hannya formations, is better than Ootengu, Kyuuketsuhime, Higanbana. Kingyohime's weakness is that the Goldfish is a bit crispy, so use double puller to increase Kingyohime's chances at attack, and work with Hako no Shoujo for Goldfish protection. Ichimoku Ren's shield cannot protect summons. #: Using Kingyohime as core, a formation: first speed Kamaitachi, last speed Kamaitachi (Ame Onna), Kingyohime, Hako no Shoujo, Shishio (Komatsumaru, Hannya). When using Kingyohime, Heiyou is not recommended for control. Since Heiyou loses health, if Hako no Shoujo doesn't shield him, then Heiyou basically suicides. And since there's Hako no Shoujo, Heiyou cannot trigger Hangonkou when he is shielded. #: So if you fear first speed Han/you, Kingyohime is an effective counter. #: Basically, don't use hard control, choose Hannya, Komatsumaru, Shishio as soft control Shikigami, for decent effects. #; Mitama #: Kagamihime, Shami, Jizou, Maneki, Boroboroton #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, health/attack, crit/crit damage #: Note, Goldfish's attack has no Mitama effect. Also, since Hako no Shoujo is also there, Gyokuju/Hangonkou/Sou are all not recommended. Opponents could choose to deal with goldfish first, and not attack you. Kingyohime can't be used with Shouzu due to low tempo, reducing offensiveness. As for resist, Goldfish doesn't care for Han/you, just speed, if it gets controlled just break out of it with speed. # Shishio #: Shishio is also a suitable addition for Midspeed formations, Shishio has miraculous effect especially against pullers. Not only that, Shishio is stronger the more copies there is of him, without Higanbana he is difficult to counter, this will be discussed later. Shishio's passive skill has chance to reflect control. Adding Wanyuudou's effect, even if opponent's accuracy is high, we have 36% chance to move. This amazing capability to break out of control means Shishio, against rainfire-Hannya or other High Speed formations, is a good utility-type control. #: Regarding rainfire formations, since Ame Onna moves before Hououka, Shishio needs only to push Ame Onna to break control chain and reduce effectiveness. #; Mitama #: Wanyuudou, Maneki Neko, Jizou no Zou, Kagamihime #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, health/resist/attack, crit #: Shishio shouldn't use pure attack Mitama, this is a attack Shikigami that takes time to ramp, so survival must be ensured first, so that he can actually be of use. Wanyuudou is Shishio's premier Mitama, that's because it raises Shishio's ability to break free of control and his oppressiveness, allowing him to stack evolution to 3 layers. With Wanyuudou, use speed/health/crit, that's because with Wanyuudou's ability and Shishio's passive, resist is not peculiarly needed, and better to use health for survival, at least to tank an attack from Arakawa. If using Maneki, slot 4 resist will increase chances to move. If Boroboroton/Jizou, perhaps slot 4 attack, to boost offense. #: As for Shishio's speed, go to 200+, don't aim for ridiculous speed. Often, Shishio doesn't need to progress down the action bar himself. Shishio's speed is more for when he and opposing Shikigami gets pulled to bottom of bar, he can push that Shikigami first, so he just needs to be faster than that shikigami. # Bakedanuki #: Bakedanuki也是现在被低估的一个 Shikigami. 可能在HangonkouandSou被削弱之后, 许多人选择把Bakedanuki给转换成其它 Shikigami了, 那么我在这里强烈建议大家再把它练回来（特别是最近又有新皮肤了）. 这个 Shikigami用在Midspeed formation有3个好处, 分别是省fire, 无法被驱散, and不怕taunt. 从省fire的角度上来说, double pullBakedanukiEbisuShutendouji（Itsumade）的 formation, 只要Ebisu插出了旗子, 再无任何其它消耗Onibi的 Shikigami, 可以无脑pullerpull到死, formationspeed极快, 很多时候Bakedanuki可以同时taunt到2-3个目标. #: 而且KagamihimeBakedanuki配合KagamihimeEbisu的double 碰瓷组合, 根本不怕对方的attackHiganbana, 我们只需要不断的puller, 用Bakedanukicontrol住对方的MomoHiganbana, 然后看对方的Higanbana被弹死就好. 在double KamaitachiBakedanuki+神乐的 formation中, 一旦Higanbana阵亡, MomoHiganbana是没有任何机会pull起来的. #: Bakedanuki还可以用来counter对方的Heiyou, 只要对方不是特别强力的High Speedattack formation, 那么用Bakedanuki来counterHeiyou effect其实是比Ame Onna要好的. 特别是singlepull的Han/you formation, 第一turn由于没有shield, 我方Bakedanuki可以直接反嘲Heiyou, 这样就会造成对方control衔接不上, 我方就可以放得出 skill. #; Mitama #: Kagamihime, Wanyuudou, Hangonkou #; 2/4/6 Slots - speed, accuracy, health #: 个人特别push荐Kagamihime, 因为在HangonkouandSou被削弱之后, 可能已经并不是最适合Bakedanuki的Mitama了. 但是这个版本Higanbana的出现, 使得Kagamihime这个Mitama得到了崛起. 而Bakedanuki是最适合带这个Mitama的 Shikigami之一. 一方面是这个 Shikigami血量多, 另一方面是带了Kagamihime的Bakedanuki功能性非常强. 0fire可以做很多事情, 而且High Speed的 Shikigami很适合Kagamihime的发挥. 但是需要注意的是, 千万别tauntHiganbana！如果taunt了Higanbana, 那么Kagamihime的触发概率会显著降低（30%->12%, 具体请看Kagamihime的介绍). #: Wanyuudou也是新版本很适合Bakedanuki的Mitama. 在劣势局一旦触发可以脱控反taunt扭转战局. 而在优势局, Wanyuudou的触发是有一个很好的追击 effect, 可以有效的扩大优势. # Inugami #: Inugami的出现, 给了人们反击controlHiganbana的重要一种工具. 在Inugami之前, 比较有效的反击手段是Hako no Shoujo, 一目连这些带shield Shikigami, 或者Hannya, Enma, Enma这些有seal/transform能力的 Shikigami. 但是前提都是得能出手才行. 并且如果对方是MakuragaeshiHiganbana的话, 即使有护shield保护, 依然会被accuracy. 而Inugami突破了这一障碍, 不同于Low Speed formation的ShouzuKyuuketsuhime formation, Inugami不仅可以上来就反击对方, 并且即使我方有护shield保护没有实际扣血, Inugami也会进行反击. Midspeed formation的Inugamipush荐使用double Kamaitachi来增加它的出手次数. formation为double Kamaitachi, Hako no Shoujo/Ebisu, Heiyou/Bakedanuki, Inugami. #: 试想一下, 我方如果抢到先手, double pullerpull起来, Inugami开场守护3个single位, 加上它自己, 一共可以出手4次. 大部分Higanbana这时候往往只剩下血皮了, 更不用说Kamaitachi如果多动的话, 上来直接反击死也不是不可能的. 需要提一下的是, 即使被seal的话, 只要场上存在爪印, Inugami一样会反击. 但是如果被taunt的话, 是不会反击的. #; Mitama #: Amikiri, Hari Onna, Hasei #: 也可以考虑2+2+2 #; 2/4/6 Slots - attack, resist/attack, crit damage #: 在Midspeed体系中, 是不push荐带Sou的. 因为我方没有Shouzu, 而Inugami又是Low Speed, 触发Sou的机会很少. 另一方面, 必须明确一条, 那就是Inugami是用来打Higanbana的. 那么自然, 所有的controlMitama其实都无法发挥其应有作用, 因为Higanbana并不怕seal以外的control. 而反观attackMitama, Hasei的话, 只能提升第一刀的伤害, 而往往Inugami第一刀的伤害是最低的, 因为此时attack力远没有叠起来, 收益并不高. Amikiri是个人比较push荐的, 因为对于controlHiganbana有很好的破防 effect, 毕竟Makuragaeshi/Miyou都是30%defense的两件套. 当然了, Hari Onna/2+2+2也是可以的, 特别是2+2+2, 45%的套装crit, 随便凑一凑就能满爆, 而且养成方便. # Higanbana #: 彼岸Higanbana是当前的版本之子, 可能配合在任何的 formation中, 尤其是在跨区选人中, 无论对方前4手是如何选择的, 第五手都可能会选择彼岸Higanbana. 对于Midspeed formation来说, 彼岸Higanbana更适合走control路线, 因为controlHiganbana可以给对方的High Speed formation带来极大的扰乱, 考虑到High Speed formation往往使用的是KareiKaguyahime, 并不具备defensecontrolHiganbana的能力. controlHiganbana的弱点在于内战拼不过对方的attackHiganbana, 不过我们可以用其它的方式来针对, 比如多pullKagamihime, 比如Inugami. #: Midspeed formation配合彼岸Higanbana的话, 基本是Kamaitachi, Ame Onna, Heiyou, Ebisu/Kaguyahime, Higanbana这套 formation. 后面会在对抗篇中详细介绍这套 formation的使用方式and对抗策略. #; Mitama #: Miyou, Makuragaeshi #; 2/4/6 Slots - attack, attack/accuracy, crit/crit damage #: 我个人还是更加push崇媚妖Higanbana, 毕竟20%与25%基础accuracy的差距还是不少的. 这里要提一下, 关于controlHiganbana是否应该兼顾attack, 应该兼顾多少attack, 并没有一个定论. 各位养成的时候, 可以根据自己的需要进行调配, 一般来说, accuracy越高, 面对High Speed formation时优势越大；attack越高, 同类 formation内战时优势越大. ---- Midspeed Formation Battles Against High Speed Formations 对抗High Speed formation, 我们要做的第一条就是保证存活, 只有阵型完整, 我们才有机会反打. 利用High Speed formation容错率低的特点, 构筑起合适的防守反击体系, 才是要点所在. 下面的每种 formation都是以这个思想为指导而打造的. 与Low Speed formation面对High Speed formation的消耗策略不同, 我们需要做的是防住第一拳, 随后反打一拳击倒对手. # countercontrol体系 () #: 这个 formation是我们面对High Speed formation时的一套基准 formation, 基本可以应对绝大多数的无Higanbana formation. 这套 formation的精髓在于, Ame Onna解控->attack破shield->Heiyoucountercontrol. 在第一turn就能抢回tempo. 虽然当前版本Ame Onna的解控并不稳定, 但是这套 formation依旧在面对High Speed formation时有着不俗的发挥. #; Advantageous - 1.: double pullHan/yuki, double pullHei/kawa, double pullHan/kawa, singlepullHan/you川等 #: 面对这种 formation时, 只要Ame Onna不被seal不假哭, 基本上就是天胡开局了. 因为像这种High Speed formation一定是没有解控 Shikigami, resist也不会特别高, 只要我们 skill放得出, 胜利基本就拿下了. #; Advantageous - 2: Han/youattackHiganbana #: 如果对面attack选择的Higanbana, 那么很有可能是配合singlepullHan/you一起使用的, 对此我们需要对基准 formation进行一些修改, 因为其没有强秒 Shikigami, 所以HamaguriKaguyahime可以省略, 取而代之的是一个回复 Shikigami（Ebisu）, 相应的, 因为没有Kaguyahime, 所以attack Shikigami必须选择省fire的attack. 最后的 formation一般如下所示: #: Kamaitachi, Shutendouji, Ame Onna, Heiyou, Ebisu #; Equalled - 1: Han/youcontrolHiganbana #: controlHiganbana有两种: MiyouHiganbana与MakuragaeshiHiganbana. 作为加强control力的代价, 两者的attack能力相比较于HaseiHiganbana/AmikiriHiganbana来说有很大的差距. 为此, 我们可以通过shield系 Shikigami来强行续航. 对于MiyouHiganbana来说, 护shield是非常需要的道具. 由此, 我们可以将Ebisu换成Hako no Shoujo. attack Shikigamipush荐选择具有turn外attack能力的 Shikigami——Kingyohime, Inugami, Higanbana. 个人push荐Kingyohime, 因为Kingyohime一旦放出Goldfish, Han/you formation是没有任何办法阻止其attack的, formation如下所示: #: Kamaitachi, Ame Onna, Heiyou, Hako no Shoujo, Kingyohime #: 对于MakuragaeshiHiganbana来说, 因为护shield无法阻止其control effect, 因此我push荐countercontrol Shikigami选择Hannya. 在这种情况, 强烈建议attack Shikigami选择Kingyohime. 因为Hannya不是hard control, 无法阻止对方Heiyou的行动. 而Inugami在被taunt的状态是不会反击的, 而Kingyohime则没有这个限制. formation如下所示: #: Kamaitachi, Ame Onna, Hannya, Hako no Shoujo, Kingyohime #; Equalled - 2: double pulldouble attack #: 虽然很古朴, 但double pulldouble attack依然是一个很强势的 formation, 现在这个 formation的精髓已经变成了“骗”这个字. 尤其是翻牌模式的时候, 对方前4手double pulldouble pullArakawa, 那么你就必须防一手double #: attack. 当然了, 如果你翻牌经验足够丰富的话, 可以判断出, 这种情况对方double attack的可能性更大. 但是如果我们贸然下掉Ame Onna的话, 总感觉不稳. 这种情况下, 可以使用一手TeikonAme Onna, 谁用谁知道, 这里就不过多解释了. #: Kamaitachi, TeikonAme Onna（TeikonMomoHiganbana）, Ootengu, Heiyou, Kaguyahime #; Disadvantaged - Enma #: 这个版本的Enma, 对于countercontrol体系来说是非常致命的. 因为它可以将control Shikigami（Heiyou）进行transform, 并且无法被驱散, 从而使得你无法拿到主动权. 配合double puller的Enma, 甚至可以沉默好几个 Shikigami, 当一个群控来使用. # Shishio/tenguHiganbana () #: 传说中的4SSR土豪金 formation, 氪金, 你就能变得更强！ #: Shishio/tenguHiganbana是一个现在很多人使用的Midspeed formation, 这个 formation的优势体现在这个三core formation中的任何一个位置都是不怕传统control的角色. single独一个拿出来都非常让人头疼, 更何况是3个一起上. 相信很多玩家对于这种 formation也有一种无从下手的感觉. 当然了, 这种 formation并非是毫无缺陷, 只是面对High Speed formation时确实有很大的威慑力. 如何来对抗这种 formation, 会在接下来的Midspeed对抗篇中介绍. #; Advantageous - Enma #: 这个 formation, 可以很大程度上弥补前一个 formation对于Enma的乏力. 毕竟在第一套countercontrol formation中, control Shikigami的角色太强大, 无论是Ame Onna假哭没洗掉control, 还是Enma直接变包子, 都会导致反打失败丢失tempo. 但是相对来说, Shishio/tenguHiganbana formation由于是3core体系, 所以Enma无论seal哪个, 都会解放另外两个. 以典型的Enmadouble pullArakawa的 formation为例. 即使seal了Higanbana, 因为有Hamaguri的存在, Arakawa的attack也能以将其直接斩杀. 相对而言, Ootengu可以迅速破shield, 而Shishio则可以不断的pushArakawa的行动条, High Speed formation会被打的很难受. #; Disadvantaged - 多pullHannya, Higanbana #: 无论是Shishio, Higanbana还是Ootengu, 都是很吃passive skill与Mitama effect的 Shikigami, 因此面对Hannya时会常常力不从心. 同样的3fire, Enma只能选择1个transform, 而Hannya如果配置高的话, 可以同时废掉这3core, 让对方瞬间变成白板. 即使Shishio/tenguHiganbana通过携带Ame Onna, 抵消了第一turn的control, 但是少了puller Shikigami的存在, Ame Onna的turn会被Hannya逐渐pull开. 在后续的turn中很难取得胜利. #: 同样, 与countercontrol formation不同, Shishio/tenguHiganbana的3core formation必须携带Kaguyahime进行Onibi的补给. 否则难以放得出 skill. 因此没有空间携带治疗 Shikigami, 并且又没有Hannya的位置, 因而面对携带Higanbana的High Speed formation非常难以应对. ---- Against Midspeed Formations 接下来进行Midspeed内战篇. Midspeed formation进行PK的, 其本质就是tempo的攻防战. 因此, 对抗的过程一般围绕着三点展开: 1.如何中断对方的tempo；2.如何保证自己tempo的顺利展开；3.如何在自己的tempo中迅速获胜. # Hunter combo () #: 以钓鱼岛猎人开发的double KamaitachiShutendoujiHeiyouEbisu体系（俗称Hunter combo）, 是一个非常经典的, 集攻防于一身的Midspeed体系. 这套体系同时保证了韧性（double resistManekiKamaitachi, 一旦resist, 是可以接力pull起全队的, 并且HangonkouHeiyou可以有效中断对方的tempo）, 进攻性, 续航能力. 是一套非常万金油的体系. 当然了, 这种体系是很难对抗High Speed formation的, 因为没有Ame Onna的位置, 等到Kamaitachi发挥的时候很可能已经减员了. 由于没有Hannya的位置, 从而在面对controlHiganbana的时候, 显得比较乏力. 另外, 由于Shouzu的机制修改, 导致现在Kyuuketsuhime队伍伤害成长很快, 纯种的Hunter combo有可能会在Shouzu断链子前, Heiyou就被Kyuuketsuhime直接秒掉, 因此并不是面对Low Speed formation的最佳选择. #: 但是这套 formation在Midspeed内战时, 是非常强力的, 原因在于这套 formation可以很大程度上发挥Shutendouji的优势, 通过double pull显著地增加Shutendouji的出手次数, 从而能够快速叠起豆子. 并且一旦Shutendouji打出Himemi击退 effect, 将Ame Onna击退到队伍末端, 那么Ame Onna的功能性就会大打折扣. #: 另外, 将Hunter combo进行下面两方面的改进可以显著的增加 formation流畅性与control effect. #: a、last speedKamaitachi. last speedKamaitachi的作用在之前已经提到过. 但是经过我的观察, 目前的普及率还是不高. 如果将last speedKamaitachi与二速Kamaitachi进行对比的话, 二速Kamaitachi最主要的优势体现在第一turn的Onibi使用上. 开场4fire, 经过一个puller之后, 如果二速Kamaitachi跳Maneki的话, 那么可以直接立旗子来稳固阵型, 或者Heiyoutaunt来进行control. last speedKamaitachi的话在第一turn容易断fire, 但是也依然可以通过double pull开shield来站稳脚跟. 所以与二速Kamaitachi的差距并不大. 从另一方面, last speedKamaitachi在防守端一旦resist或者触发passive是可以pull起全队的, 这是二速Kamaitachi所做不到的. 并且在后续的turn中, 有很多时候我方除了first speedKamaitachi之外行动条都已经触底, 这种情况下二速Kamaitachi的 skill效率就会变得很低. 但是last speedKamaitachi就不会出现这种情况. #: b、使用Itsumade代替Shutendouji. 虽然许多带Higanbana formation的出现, 给了Shutendouji发挥的空间. 但是无论怎么比, Shutendouji相对于Itsumade来说还是过于慢热了. 特别是Shutendouji是行动之后才概率叠酒气, 而Itsumade是100%行动之前获得羽毛, 孰优孰劣, 高下立判. 可能有人会说, Shutendouji的伤害比Itsumade高很多, 这点我不否认, 但是Midspeed对抗伤害是次要的, 首先要做的是掌握主动. 作为一个push条 Shikigami, 段数越多, push条的 effect越好, 你就越容易掌握主动权, 这是一个非常简single的道理. #; Advantageous - rainfire般, 大部分无HiganbanasinglepullMidspeed formation #: rainfire般 formation, 是一个典型的Midspeed formation, 但它其实是很难对抗Hunter combo的, 原因在于, last speedKamaitachi可以堆到非常高的resist, 而rainfire般天生attack不足, 击杀对方需要很多个turn, 在僵持的过程中, 对方last speedKamaitachiresistpull起全队, 或者HeiyouHangonkouaccuracyHououka只是时间的问题. 而这种情况一旦出现, 我方double puller便可以在对方的下次攻势前组织起有效的defense, 例如开shield, 插旗子等. 这时候对方想要进攻就会变得特别困难. 反而我方只要Shutendoujipush一下Ame Onna, Heiyoupull住其他人, 那便就已经获得了胜利 #; 在面对其它的Midspeed formation时, Hunter combodouble Kamaitachi的压迫力便体现的淋漓尽致. 对方singlepuller的Heiyou是很难控死Hunter combo的, 相反, 我方double Kamaitachi运转起来, 即使对方带了Ame Onna这种解控 Shikigami, 也于事无补. #; Equalled - Hunter combo, rainfireHiganbana #: Hunter combo在内战时, 其实是有很多套路的, 例如, 如果你能成功的察觉到对方的意图, 那么将你的control Shikigami换成Yumekui或者controlHiganbana可以有效提升胜率. 不仅如此, attack位的Shutendouji也可以替换成其它 Shikigami, 例如Hannya来加快tempo. 后面这套 formation, 因为非常具有代表性, 所以我会single独拿出来讲. #: 在对抗rainfireHiganbana时, Hunter combo也是一个可以一战的 formation, 只要last speedKamaitachiresist并且pull起全队, 插上旗子, 开shield, 那么就进入了你的tempo. 在3把大宝剑之前, 对方的伤害都是可以被你抵消的. 只要你在这段时间内击control, 并杀掉对方的Ame Onna, 基本就可以确保胜利. #; Disadvantaged - MidspeedcontrolHiganbana, Yumekui, 多鹿 formation, Kingyohime #: 因为Hunter combo是没有Hannya的, 因此在面对MidspeedcontrolHiganbana的时候, 就非常的头痛. 请注意这里的定语: MidspeedcontrolHiganbana, 也就是说, 对方 formation里至少存在一个机动 Shikigami的controlHiganbana. 如果对方是Low Speed formation的controlHiganbana的话, 其实我们可以通过将Heiyou替换成Komatsumaru来进行有效counter. #: 至于Yumekui的话, Kamaitachi在被sleep时无法触发passive, Hangonkou也无法触发. 也就是说Hunter combo的3防线（Kamaitachipassive, HeiyouHangonkou, Kamaitachiresist）瞬间被攻破了两套. 而且Yumekui有可能直接睡2turn, 这是非常致命的. 多鹿体系我在后面会讲. 另外Kingyohime是一个非常不错的针对Hunter combo的 Shikigami, 尤其是配合Hako no Shoujo的时候. 一方面, Hako no Shoujo的shield废除了Himemi的 effect. 另一方面, Hunter combo既无法迅速击杀Goldfish, 也无法隔着Goldfish的Teikon effect击杀其他人, 最关键的是, 你会发现你的Heiyou在Kingyohime面前根本撑不了多久. # double pullHan/youheal () #: 这个 formation, 虽然只跟前面提到的Hunter combo差一个位置, 但是非常有必要single独拿出来提一下, 因为这套 formation将attack位置替换成了Hannya, 虽然attacktempo慢, 但是弥补了Hunter combo对于彼岸Higanbana, 尤其是controlHiganbana, 难以处理的弱点. 整套 formationtempo非常快, double puller可以有效的弥补Hannya3turn只能砸1次大, 并且accuracy偏低的劣势, 带Ebisu又可以有效的防止Heiyou自残身亡. 面对中Low Speed formation时是一个非常好用的体系. 但是需要注意的是, 这套 formation, 因为没有Kaguyahime存在. 因此这套 formation想要发挥威力, 必须有3套以上Maneki. 考虑到Heiyou是必带Hangonkou的, 那么也就是说, Ebisu或者Hannya必须有一套Maneki才行. #; Advantageous - Low SpeedHiganbana, Hunter combo #: 这套 formation, 对于Higanbana的压制力极强, 这点就不需要过多解释了. 即使你带了Ame Onna, 对方也可以利用double puller强行插队补seal, 而且由于上方行动能力上存在很大的差距. 因此, 即使再高抗的Ame Onna, 被Hannyaseal也只是时间问题. 面对Low SpeedHiganbana的 formation, 即使你第一turn成功的洗掉了seal, 并且后续的Heiyou/Ootengu完成了countercontrol. 由于没有puller的存在, 也根本无法将对方控到死. tempo再次被对方找回只是时间问题. #: 经过实战发现, 这套 formation再面对Hunter combo时有着非常不错的胜率. 一方面, Hunter combo往往特别慢热, 即使丢了first speed被Heiyoutaunt了全队, 只要你Hannya平Aseal住了Heiyou. 那么己方的double Kamaitachi随时有可能跳passive脱控. 反之, 如果我方taunt了对方全部, 并且Hannya一个大seal住了3, 4个. 那么对方几乎是没有办法还手的. #; Equalled - , MidspeedHiganbana #: 在面对MidspeedHiganbana时, 就是拼脸的时刻了. 一方面Hannya如果能seal了Ame Onna+Higanbana. 那么就已经获得了胜利. 但是另一方面, 一旦被Heiyou反taunt, 就很难再夺回tempo. 当然了, 难归难, 并不是不可能. 一方面对方MidspeedHiganbana formation不带fire又拖着一个Low SpeedHiganbana, Onibi的补给比较困难, 有可能做不到连续control. 另一方面, controlHiganbana的attacktempo又偏慢. 我方一旦插出旗子, 对方也很头痛. #; Disadvantaged - countercontrol体系, Kingyohime, 多鹿 formation #: 如果我们将Ebisu换成Kaguyahime的话, 那么这就是一套很典型的High Speed formation. 即使队伍中有治疗, 依旧弥补不了怕控的劣势. 使用countercontrol formation抗住第一波control来进行反打, 是很容易取得胜利的. Kingyohime也是一样. 一旦让Goldfish成功放出来, Han/you formation是没有任何解决办法, 这个在Kingyohime的介绍中已经提到过了. 并且同大多double puller的 formation一样, 比较害怕多鹿体系, 即使有Hannya的seal, 在鹿的passive与Wanyuudou面前, 也是很难发挥威力的, 关于这一部分, 会在多鹿 formation中进行更详细的说明. # MidspeedHiganbana () #: MidspeedHiganbana不同于Low Speed的4保1Higanbana, 其实core虽然是Higanbana, 但并不是死保Higanbana, 而也是跟对方进行tempo的攻防转换. MidspeedHiganbana往往以controlHiganbana为主. 为的就是帮助其它 Shikigami来获得主动. 上方的 formation就是一个常见的MidspeedHiganbana体系, 在必要的时刻, Ebisu可以替换成Kaguyahime. #: 这套 formation在面对对方没有Ame Onna+Hannya的Midspeed formation, 或者没有Hannya的High Speed formation时, 非常的有威力. 一方面, 对方double Kamaitachi虽然可以硬吃Heiyou的control, 但是加上Higanbana以后就吃不消了. 另一方面, Shutendouji一旦被Miyou之后, 是非常有可能当内奸的. 并且随着时间的push移, 即使是controlHiganbana, 伤害也会非常可观. 当MidspeedHiganbana打掉对方旗子时, 对方Ebisu一旦不能及时补充, 就非常容易造成减员. #: 由于当前版本彼岸Higanbana Shikigami的强势, 使得MidspeedHiganbana formation在面对很多High Speed formation时也是一个不错的选择. 但是这个 formation的弱点也非常明显, 那就是在Higanbana的内战中很难打赢对方高crit damage的attackHiganbana, 并且由于无法给Higanbana提供足够多的保护, 非常容易被对方Inugami针对. #; Advantageous - 大部分无HiganbanaMidspeed formation, 无Enma或者Hannya的High Speed formation #: Midspeed formation想要不带Higanbana来与这个 formation抗衡, 必须要同时具备Ame Onna+Hannya才行. 不带Ame Onna的Higanbana, 即使抢到先手, 因为受到彼岸Higanbana的干扰, 很难连贯COMBO. 即使成功的打出来, 如果没有seal住对方Ame Onna的话, 也于事无补. 对方4fire解控反嘲之后就很难还击了. 相反, 有Ame Onna无Hannya的Higanbana, 虽然解控能力强了不少, 但是这只能针对Heiyou的control, 彼岸Higanbana的control effect是穿透Ame Onna的, 所以队伍依旧无法连贯运转. 再加上Ame Onna的位置本身就已经降低了进攻性, 想要获得tempo是很难的. #; Equalled - double pullHan/youheal, Komatsumaru, Kingyohime, rainfire般 #: double pullHan/youheal, Komatsumaru在前面已经有提到, 这里就不重复了. rainfire般作为一个最常见的Midspeed formation之一, 由于同时具有Ame Onna+Hannya, 也是可以跟这个 formation拼一下正面的. Hako no ShoujoKingyohime组合, 虽然开shield能抵消Higanbana的control, 但是护shield也可以被对方Ame Onna洗掉. 因此并不适合持久续航. #; Disadvantaged - Inugami, Low Speed formation #: 可以说, Inugami最乐意看到的就是这种 formation. 高伤害 + turn外attack + attack时无视control, 是这种 formation的克星. 没有保护的彼岸Higanbana, 连塞Inugami的牙缝都不够. 另外, 大多数Low Speed formation, 无论是4保1attackHiganbana, 还是4保1Kyuuketsuhime, 都是不惧怕这种 formation的. 因此使用MidspeedHiganbana时需要视对手的情况而定, 不能无脑选择. # 多鹿 formation () #: 最先由CC最gay的主播（CC观阴g）开发出的多鹿骚 formation, 不得不说, 相当的强力, 如果你觉得对面没有Ame Onna, 可能会害怕Han/you formation, 或者雨般fire formation, 那么你就错了, 事实证明, 这套 formation在面对无Higanbana无Kingyohime的 formation时几乎是无敌的. #: 一方面, double pullHigh Speed formation即使先行击杀了一只鹿, 也会被剩下的两只一直push到死, 而面对Kyuuketsuhime formation时, 三鹿可以一直push的Kyuuketsuhime被晕眩完全上不来. 即使你考虑到对方的 formation没有续航, 可以考虑带个老头Heiyou慢慢打, 但事实上, 三头鹿先不说resistandpassive, 就光Wanyuudou带3个也是量变引发质变的. 非常难完全控死, 而一旦进入三鹿的tempo, 你的某一个 Shikigami, 马上就会成为集fire的对方, 它会一直被push, 吃不到旗子, 也就无从heal起. 如果你想pull上来吃旗子, 那么也同时会pull对方的鹿, 非常的纠结. #; Advantageous - 大部分无Higanbana无Kingyohime formation #: 实践是检验真理的唯一标准, 我们的三鹿主播, 靠着只有250的first speed, 在彼岸Higanbana还不普及的时候硬是打到了携手第一足可证明这个 formation的强度, 曾经尧的号用double pull般fireand三pull妖刀与其对抗, 都毫无悬念的输掉了. #; Equalled - Youkinshi, double pullHan/yuki #: 在大部分场合, Kamaitachi的表现都是优于Youkinshi的, 唯独在面对多鹿 formation的时候, Youkinshi可以pull一个人, 立刻使其享受旗子的治疗 effect, 并解除掉晕眩. 而Kamaitachi只能pull30%的行动条, 并且同时会pull对方鹿20%的行动条, 非常的不划算. 但三鹿 formation面对Youkinshi时并不是束手无策. 一方面, 刚被pull过的人, 一定是处在行动条的最后, 非常容易被再次眩晕. 另一个方面, 你也可以直接针对Youkinshi, 防止其pull人. #: double pullHan/yuki, 就是另一种对策了, 因为三鹿 formation是没有Hamaguri的, 所以double pullHannyaHimemi雪也可以用来打这套 formation, 一旦Hannyaseal的比较给力, Himemi雪女就可以push的他们根本没有turn. 但是考虑到雪女被削弱过, 经常是一个大下去无事发生, 所以这个 formation对抗起来也非常的看脸. #; Disadvantaged - Higanbana, Kingyohime #: 一个在某方面越是强大的 formation, 其暴露出的问题也就越大, Higanbana这个 Shikigami就是多鹿 formation逃脱不了的梦魇无论是controlHiganbana, 还是attackHiganbana, 多鹿 formation都是毫无办法的. Kingyohime也是一样, 相关的 formation我们互相演练了很多次后发现, 多鹿 formation既无法顶着Goldfish的Teikon击杀其它 Shikigami, 也无法一直push的Goldfish动不了, 更阻止不了它的attack, 最后往往会被Goldfish消耗死. ---- Against Low Speed Formations 对抗Low Speed formation的要点就是压制与反压制. 因为Low Speed formation虽然没有puller, 无法持续control, 但是往往具有很强的斩杀能力, 所以一定要在它的斩杀线以前control住局面才是制胜的关键. 大多数Low Speed formation都是以Shouzu为core. ShouzuandAme Onna的double 高resist, 使得很多control formation都无从下手. 就算控住其他人, Ame Onna一洗也是白放了一通 skill. 所以这时候想要达成压制, 就要考虑其它的手段. 下面的两套 formation, 都是抓住了Low Speed formation某些方面的弱点而设计出来的. # rainfire般 () #: rainfire般是一个很经典的Midspeed压制体系. 其变种 formation为double pull般fire, 但是后者并不如前者稳定, 少了Ame Onna的稳定减速. Hannya一个大下去只中2-3个是经常的事情, 更不用说现在阴阳师已经不会被seal, 那么Hououka第一turn肯定是晕不中的. 当然了, 在后续turn中, double pull般fire借助着阴阳师的灭来补控, 可以达到压制力更强的 effect, 但是第一turn控不住的话, 没有Ame Onna的 formation一旦被countercontrol就很难翻身. 所以使用哪个需要看具体情况来决定. #: rainfire般的特点就是抓住了Low Speed formation的core Shikigami往往是没有resist的. 无论是Inugami, 还是Kyuuketsuhime, 还是彼岸Higanbana, 甚至Shutendouji都非常容易受到control. 以Kyuuketsuhime formation为例, 我方只要晕住Kyuuketsuhime, 那么对方的 formation其实是没有什么反击能力的. 而Hououka的晕眩即使是Ame Onna也解不掉. #: 至于带Higanbana的 formation, 虽然seal可以被驱散, 但是一方面自从Ame Onna被削弱后, 驱散已经变成看脸的了. 另一方面, 只要我方针对好Ame Onna, 通过puller来保证自己的出手次数远远多于对方, 那么seal住就只是时间问题. 甚至可以带神乐来补控. 如果觉得自己的 formation不带heal容易被消耗死的话可以通过将rainfireKamaitachi都换成Maneki, 然后再带一个Maneki的Ebisu组成无fire的rainfire般, 但是这样就比较吃Maneki Neko的Mitama质量了. #; Advantageous - 不带Higanbana的Low Speed formation #: 对方Low Speed formation不带puller又没有Higanbana的话, 是很难打这套 formation的. 虽然说Low Speed formation往往有着很高的resist, 但是由于出手次数的悬殊带来的必然结果就是, 对方控住你只是时间问题. #; Equalled - 带Higanbana的Low Speed formation #: Higanbana的好处体现在即使被control, 只要不被sealtransform依然能够attack. 所以rainfire般想要control住局面必须要满足两个条件: 1.control住Ame Onna2: seal住Higanbana. 条件上来讲比其它Low Speed formation苛刻了很多. 而且对面的controlHiganbana, 在未被seal前, 很可能搞得rainfire般 formation特别难受. 但是即使这样依然抵消不了puller带来的行动能力的差距. 再加上Higanbana的accuracy堆的越高, attack就会越低, 给rainfire般的轮次也就越多. 所以说白了还是double 方Mitama质量and人品的比拼. #; Disadvantaged - Enma, Shishio/tenguHiganbana, 多puller #: Enmacounterrainfire般这个就不用多解释什么了. 另外resist多puller也是rainfire般 formation非常头痛的. 尤其是last speedpuller, 一旦resist, 后果往往会很严重. Shishio/tenguHiganbana也是, 虽然这3个 Shikigami都怕Hannya, 但是一个Hannya3turn才能丢一次大, 根本不够用, 对抗Ame Onna一驱散很可能就前功尽弃. 另外, rainfire般 formation面对大部分High Speed formation也是很无力的, 因为破shield能力差, 虽然具有countercontrol的能力, 但是如果无法破shield的话, 一切都无从谈起. # Han/youpush (Kamaitachi, Hannya, Heiyou, Itsumade（Shutendouji）, Ebisu) #: Han/youpush是从另一个角度counterLow Speed formation的, 因为Low Speed formationAme Onna往往是极限resist, 所以speed会很慢, 因此我方即使用Hannyaseal不住, 也可以通过push条的方式将其push走. 二者只要成功一个, 就算是control成功了. #: 虽然很多Low Speed formation会选择Kaguyahime来补一层Hamagurishield, 防止开场被秒或被push. 但是我方也可以通过立旗子的方式, 先将战场稳定住, 即使被countercontrol也没关系, 没有puller的Heiyou是控不死我们的, 在旗子倒之前, 一定能找到一次脱控的机会, 而这时候Hamagurishield就已经消除了, tempo很容易被我们所掌握. #; Advantageous - 绝大部分Low Speed formation #: 考虑到Low Speed formation往往用的是attackHiganbana, 因此, 我方的tempo压力并不是特别大, 一旦插上旗子之后, 对方一时半会也无法进行有效的attack. 总之, tempo总会再回到我们这边. #; Equalled - SouHannya #: 面对SouHannya的时候, 我们一定不要着急插旗子, 一定要等SouHannya盖过大之后, 或者我方开shield之后再插, 就算被Hannyaseal了也没关系, 利用Hannya的 skill真空期, 用Kamaitachipull起来解控, 虽然比较难缠就是了. #; Disadvantaged - 大部分Midspeed formation #: 作为一个压制Low Speed的 formation, 这套 formation用Hannya取代了last speedKamaitachi, 所以面对其它的Midspeed时, 防守能力会显得比较薄弱, 一旦被控, 可能没有办法挣脱. 而这边singleKamaitachi的control对方的double Kamaitachi formation则可能会有脱控的机会. ---- Selection Strategy and Techniques 在介绍具体的选人之前, 我们现对之前介绍的 formation进行一下简single的概括, 我们虽然属于Midspeed formation, 但是我们的对手却可能是High Speed formation, Midspeed formation, Low Speed formation中的任意一个. 所谓知己知彼, 百战不殆. 我们需要对这些 formation进行一下整理. ; High Speed formation包括 : : : : : ; Midspeed formation包括: : : : : : : ; Low Speed formation包括: : : : : : 另外经过统计最近30盘的跨区对抗, 得出下列 formation组成数据 ; Shikigami选择: : : : : : : : : ; formation组成: : : : 由此可见, High Speed formationandMidspeed formation是斗鸡 formation的主流, Shikigami选择上, 以中High SpeedcoreKamaitachi最多, 超过了场均1个的程度, 其次是Kaguyahime, 上场率为80%, 彼岸Higanbana的上场率为40%, 仅次于Heiyou, 后者为上场率最高的control Shikigami. Cardflipping Selection Strategy 翻牌选人是一个搏心态的过程. 从上面的 formation对抗与 Shikigami说明可以知道, 如果让Midspeed formation知道了你的具体 formation, 只要对方的 formation完备, 那么一定能找的到一套counter formation. 所以你选择 formation的时候, 往往可以需要考虑两点: 1: 对方想要拿什么 formation, 2: 我应该如何应对. 其实, 跨区到后面会遇到很多熟人局, 基本上看到ID就马上能够联想出打法. 但是作为一个攻略来说, 我们还是要从最基本的入手, 我们先从拓扑学的角度, 根据对方前1-2手的选人, 来进行一下分析. # Kamaitachi #: Kamaitachi起手作为最万金油的起手方式, 算是使用率最高的起手之一, 也是我push荐Midspeed formation最合理的开局 Shikigami. 而当对手第一手选择了Kamaitachi之后, 那就决定了对手一定是中/High Speed formation. 如果对方比较陌生, 不确定打法的话, 建议我方选择Heiyou, 这个非常万金油的 Shikigami. 来观察对方的选择. #: 基本上在第二手选择之后, 对方的意图就会逐渐明确. 如果对方第二手选择了Kaguyahime. 那么就决定了对方十有八九就是High Speed formation. 而对方如果选择Kamaitachi的话, 基本上可以就是Midspeed formation. 虽然理论上来讲, double Kamaitachi之后也可以转型成High Speed formation. 但是实战发现, 如果对方对自己的first speed非常自信, 决定打High Speed formation的话, 基本上在前2手就会选择Kaguyahime, 甚至开局点Kaguyahime, 而不会留到第三手之后才会选. #: 如果认为对方会走Midspeed formation路线的话, 那么我方要做的可以是马上补Kamaitachi, 这样的结果往往是Hunter combo内战, 或者double pullHan/you内战. 如果不想打镜像 formation内战的话, 可以选择Shishio, 后续跟进Higanbanaand老头, 或者Ame Onna, 后续跟进Hako no ShoujoandKingyohime. 总之你的选择就会变得非常丰富. #: 选人路线 #: 而如果确定对方是High Speed formation的话, 我push荐大家以countercontrol formation为基准进行针对. 当然了, 必须要考虑到对方是否选择Higanbana这个 Shikigami来套路我们. 因此, 建议拿人顺序是 #: 需要强调的是, 并没有十拿九稳的策略. 所以很多情况下需要临场发挥, 如果被对方套路, 那么可以找个小本子记下对方IDand套路你的方式, 为以后的对抗做铺垫. # Kaguyahime #: Kaguyahime起手是很多High Speed formation喜欢的开局方式. 当然了, 不能仅仅凭着一个Kaguyahime, 就一厢情愿的认为对方是High Speed formation. 事实上, 不少Low Speed formation也会以Kaguyahime起手来对我方进行诱导. 这时候, 如果想要求稳的话, 依然push荐使用Kamaitachi——>Heiyou的拿人方式. #: 在上一小节中已经提到过如何应对High Speed与Midspeed formation, 就不在这里重复了, 下面主要讲解如果遇到Low Speed formation应该如何选人, 基本可以按照下面的方式进行. 需要注意的是, 遇到不带puller的Low Speed formation, 一定不要带Ame Onna！即使对方countercontrol了, 由于没有puller, 也根本控不死. 我方只要插出旗子, 也不必担心减员. # Heiyou #: Heiyou起手, 虽然理论上, 依然可以发展成High Speed的double pullHei/kawa体系, 但是一个High Speed体系的玩家肯定不会这么选择. 原因很简single, High Speed体系, 虽然比较极端, 但也是同Midspeed一样, 包含着对于各种MidspeedandLow Speed formation的应对策略. 如果上来先选Heiyou的话, 那么你就已经完全排除了double pullHan/kawa的选人方案, 就会非常容易受到彼岸Higanbana的counter. 所以High Speed玩家基本都是Kaguyahime或者Kamaitachi起手, 根据对方的情况来选择之后的 Shikigami. #: 再排除了High Speed formation之后, 剩下的MidspeedandLow Speed formation里, Low Speed的可能性更大, 原因也在于Midspeed formation往往会优先选择Kamaitachi, 而Low Speed formation由于很多是没有Kamaitachi的, 因此必须从1手开始就选择其它 Shikigami. 所以, 综合上面的情报, 如果遇到一手Heiyou的选人方案, 那么push荐的对策如下: #: 因为Heiyou起手, 其实是相当于给对方排除了一个错误选项, 因此我非常不建议Midspeed formation用Heiyou起手. # Ebisu #: Ebisu起手的话, 基本可以确定是Midspeed的基调了, 原因在于High Speed formation中显然没有Ebisu这种治疗的位置. 而Low Speed formation中, Ebisu只能配合Higanbana来使用, 跟其它的attack ShikigamiInugamiandKyuuketsuhime都是很不搭配的. 原因很简single, Inugami的话, 有一个旗子放在外面, 根本没人会去摸你其他人, 所以根本就不会触发你的反击. 而Kyuuketsuhime的话, 每次行动前都吃一次旗子的回复, 根本就压不下血线. 就算是Ebisu配合Higanbana, 往往也是MidspeedHiganbana. 因为Low SpeedHiganbana根据我的经验, 往往会使用Kaguyahime->MomoHiganbana->彼岸Higanbana的路线选人. #: 既然确定是Midspeed的基调, 那么我们就可以做的比较针对了. 根据对方attack Shikigami的选择, 我们来决定是singleKamaitachi还是double Kamaitachi formation. 基本拿人方式如下: # Ame Onna #: Ame Onna起手的话, 基本上奠定了中Low Speed的基调, 当然了, 在排除了High Speed的选项之后, 给我们的空间就大了很多. 所以我并不建议这么拿人, 如果是Midspeed的话, 可以选择1手Kamaitachi, 而Low Speed formation的话, 可以1手Kaguyahime, 如果想拿那种无fire的Low Speed formation的话, 可以1手Hannya. Instaswitching Strategy Is obsolete in CN. Strategy may not work in other servers. Thus, this part was skipped. Prospects for Meta 虽然正式服还没有进行改动, 但是从体验服的释放的信息来看, 我预测下个版本的斗鸡格局会有下面的改变: # formation会有中High Speed为主变为中Low Speed为主, 新版本Heiyou的削弱, 相当于High Speed formation少了一个非常重要的支柱, 虽然很多情况下, Heiyou的功能性与Yumekui非常相似, 在很多 formation中是可以取代的, 但是Yumekui formation面对Low Speed带Shouzu的 formation时非常的乏力, 而且基础accuracy率也不如Heiyou, 因此并不稳定. # attackHiganbana将会逐渐被controlHiganbana代替. 体验服的改动, 直接的降低了Higanbana的attack, 但是却没有改变其attack方式, 因此对于controlHiganbana的影响并不大. 不仅如此, controlHiganbana的配套 Shikigami又多了很多选择, 例如青坊主, 蝴蝶精, 兔丸. 可以说想要控住Higanbana的成本越来越高, 这对于本身就已经容错不足的High Speed formation来说, 更是非常致命的. # Inugami的地位会上升, 因为从前两点来看, 中High Speed formation在面对controlHiganbana的时候, 通过传统的control方式已经不可行了, 那么必须寻找其它的对抗方式, Inugami可以说是众多选择里成本最低, effect最好的一个, 因此在下个版本中肯定会成为core Shikigami. Credits ; 套路启发 : CC钓鱼岛猎人(Hunter combo） : CC观阴g（多鹿 formation） : 向日葵（countercontrol体系） : 刘哔（拖拽换人） : 皮丘啦啦啦（last speedpuller） ; 测试 : CC、熊猫（rainfireHiganbana, Han/youHiganbana测试） : 小梦啦啦啦（有关Enma, MakuragaeshiHiganbana的测试） : 幻之祭祀（singlepullHan/you） : 梦太晚（rainfire般测试） : 我的心好痛（double pullHan/you） : 搬砖的迪迪（Komatsumaru测试） : 麦兜啦啦啦（有关Hunter combo的测试） : 小雪啦啦啦（High Speed formationdouble pullHan/yuki测试） : 淼淼儿（Kyuuketsuhime formation测试） ; 其它 : 沼跃咖喱棒（妹子大触, 特别擅长工口图, 画了我现在的头像, 虽然很色气, 现实版的埃罗盲老师） : 淼淼儿（做了这么多我的表情包, 辛苦你了, 提供萝莉音陪聊, 20/小时） : 欧皇！（海大走后我的协同队友小哥哥, 声音好听, 但比萝莉音稍贵, 35/小时） : Fade（吉祥物, 给大家带来快乐与笑容） : 木木儿（收留了我的寮, 以后再不用担心结界打不完了） This is the translation of an original workhttps://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404138163563040845 by Lychee Demon, who is based in 携手同心, and Cold Sea has sole publishing rights, please keep these credits when reposting. Support the author by visiting the original link and donating, all proceeds go to Lychee Demon. References Category:Blog posts